Todo por sexo ¿No?
by bigi43
Summary: En Hogwarts todos los alumnos estan en el despertar sexual... en especial ellos. Vive las experiencias de adolecentes que pueden ser las tuyas o ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es bigi, algunas ya me conocen, este fic tiene una particularidad, el primer capítulo fue escrito por Angie, ella lo hizo a pedido de Noli pero el no poder seguirlo nos dio permiso para continuarlo… Noli me pidió que lo haga, espero hacerlo bien o por lo menos aceptable…

Sabemos que los personajes no los inventé yo, fic prohibido para menores de 18 años M

Gracias por leer

Besitos bigi

Todo por sexo ¿No?

Capitulo 1

Me llamo Noli, y estudio en Hogwarts, siempre pensé que mi vida era un sufrimiento desde el primer momento en el que pisé el castillo, pero desde el día en que los conocí mi vida se ha vuelto un verdadero caos imposible de arreglar, en el mismo momento en el que supe que mi cuerpo era la fuente inagotable del placer más supremo que existe.

Conocí a Draco Malfoy de la manera más inocente posible, que fue chocándome con él en los pasillas, saliendo de una clase, por aquél entonces yo era muy inocente y aniñada como para darme cuenta de lo que un hombre quiere de una mujer, no solo su corazón o todo el amor, si no nuestro suave cuerpo carnoso, delicado, las tiernas curvas femeninas que ciegan hasta al hombre más duro e inaccesible del mundo.

Ése primer encuentro fue fortuito y no causó buenas vibraciones en el ambiente pero quedé atontada en cuanto le vi, sus ojos grises, su pelo revuelto rubio, sus suaves labios finos.

Era frecuente escuchar por los pasillos, que Malfoy era un Don Juan en toda regla y que a la semana tenia a un par de chicas a la que había dejado felices y despojado de su inocencia, aun así ninguna jamás tenia en contra de él una sola palabra aunque no las quisiera a ninguna de ellas y se peleaban por ser la siguiente en perder su virginidad.

Me miró unos instantes pensativo, noté su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y enrojecí levemente, taponaba mi paso así que tuve que esperar a que su radiografía exhaustiva acabara.

-¿Has acabado ya?-pregunté molesta agarrando mis libros y apretándolos contra mi pecho.

Él se limitó a sonreír y se acercó a mí.

-Me gustan tus labios, son realmente apetecibles.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, no soportaba eso de un hombre, siempre andaban pensando en lo mismo, en ese preciso instante, Malfoy me inspiró asco profundo.

-Pues mira que bien, ahora déjame pasar por favor, no tengo ningún interés en seguir manteniendo esta clase de conversación contigo.

-mi voz sonó cortante pero lo suficientemente clara como para que él se retirara un poco de mi paso, con cara de curiosidad, debía ser la primera mujer que le ignoraba.

Pasé de largo con la cabeza alzada orgullosamente, y fue cuando note una mano agarrándome de la cintura con fuerza.

-Eres toda una belleza, me fascina tu olor, es tan exótico…tan intenso…Noli Potter.

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre y apellido tan claramente, me giré para mirarle directamente y él me dedicó una sonrisa radiante mientras me soltaba y me dejaba espacio.

No dije absolutamente nada, pero mi mirada denotó nerviosismo así que me limité a girarme y a apresurar el paso hacia la biblioteca sin darme la vuelta un segundo, doblé la esquina y proseguí mi camino hasta dar con la gran biblioteca que a esa hora no se encontraba demasiado llena de gente, escogí un lugar solitario y casi carente de personas.

Pero mis intenciones no eran otras que observarle a él, a mi adorado Atreyu, que leía un libro muy concentrado pasando sus hojas con suma delicadeza, su pelo negro estaba revuelto y vislumbré como sus labios se movían rítmicamente, al compás de las palabras. Me quedé embobada mirándole sin abrir mi libro de transformaciones que estaba colocado frente a mí en la mesa intacto, me di cuenta de inmediato de que apenas parpadeaba y que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, me ruboricé al descubrir mi tremenda estupidez y me dispuse a estudiar.

Pero en mi mente solo estaba Atreyu, sus labios, sus brazos, su rostro…mi imaginación se desbordó completamente y empecé a soñar despierta, deseaba con toda mi alma tenerle, mi corazón se desbocaba al imaginarle desnudo, de ver su sudor caer por su frente mientras estaba dentro mío y apretaba con fuerza mis pechos mientras los lamía despacio.

Incluso me pareció sentir su lengua paseando alrededor, mordiendo, lamiendo, sentí un éxtasis profundo, mis ensoñaciones iban y venían con peligrosa celeridad, hasta que una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Noli?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y observé que era Atreyu el que me hablaba, inclinado sobre mi mesa, cerca de mi rostro.

Me moví ligeramente de la silla y noté que mi cuerpo había reaccionado a los estímulos mentales, me sentí mojada y en esos momentos avergonzada de estarlo por la persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Te quedaste como traspuesta y me asusté, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu cuarto?

Su voz sonó como campanas celestiales, sentí el impulso de decir si y que me violara también pero me limité a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No fue nada es solo…que estoy algo ausente últimamente-respondí recogiendo mis cosas a toda velocidad, necesitaba ir al baño, la excitación no me dejaba concentrarme, mi cuerpo ardía, y tener al hombre que ansiaba que me poseyera frete a mi, hacia que necesitara dejar volar mi imaginación y mis manos con urgencia.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, si, descuida ya hablaremos, adiós.

-me levanté a toda velocidad y salí precipitándome hacia algún lugar que me permitiera desahogarme tranquilamente, inmediatamente pensé en mi habitación pero era obvio que podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento así que me decidí por ir al baño de Mirtle la Llorona, de lo que no me di cuenta es de que él, me había seguido movido por su preocupación, pensando que quizás me sentiría indispuesta o algo por el estilo.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y busqué un retrete perfecto y alejado de la puerta, que se pudiera cerrar y me dedicase un poco de intimidad, dejé la mochila a un lado y me senté en el suelo ya que el inodoro estaba roto y no había mas que un tubo plateado que salía directamente del suelo, la falda se me levantó ligeramente dejando al descubierto mis muslos, apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y respiré hondo, Atreyu… pensé azorada mientras mis manos agarraban mis bragas con delicadeza y se deslizaban por mis piernas hasta mis tobillos, abrí mis piernas ligeramente con los pies apoyados contra el suelo y mis dedos encontraron lo que buscaban, el calor y la humedad de mi propia intimidad, di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, alternando las imágenes con gemidos leves, aunque no supe que él estaba tras la puerta escuchando atentamente hasta que la abrió y me miró, sus ojos parecían ansiosos, mi primera reacción fue taparme y agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza pero él me agarró de la muñeca e impidió que me moviera, incluso que me bajara la falda y me subiera las bragas, noté su peso sobre mí mientras aspiraba mi perfume, mantenía mis muñecas contra la pared evitando que me moviera un milímetro, soltó una mano y la llevó a mi pecho, que estaba cubierto por la camisa, pero lo agarró con fuerza, yo no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo realmente, me relajé completamente y cedí la presión, el notó que había desistido en mi corta lucha y me desabotonó la camisa y me arrancó la corbata de golpe, llevó sus manos a mi espalda y me quitó con mucha destreza el sujetador, yo me sonrojé muchísimo pero el me sonrió complaciente y agarró mis pechos, ambos con fuerza, luego los besó y comenzó a lamerlos lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos con delicia, saboreándolos, yo solté varios gemidos aunque me mordí los labios intentando acallar mi voz, el agarró mi cara y lamió mis labios bordeándolos lentamente.

-No te reprimas Noli, estoy deseando escucharte gritar todo lo que sea capaz de hacerte sentir.

Y así empezó todo, su camisa en el suelo, sus pantalones, arrancados con desesperación, mi falda deslizándose por mis piernas con su boca, mis bragas ya fuera de mis tobillos, sus calzoncillos lanzados al otro extremo del pequeño cubículo.

Me besó con fuerza, recorrió suavemente mi cuello con sus dedos y luego mordiéndome delicadamente, regresó a mis pechos aunque no se quedó demasiado tiempo, besó mi ombligo, agarró mis piernas y alzó la derecha besándola y mordiéndola, mientras sentí como su aliento subía rápidamente hacia arriba, quedando el calor que desprendía su boca cerca de mi sexo, agarró ambas piernas y las separó lentamente dejando un gran espacio para el manejarse, sentí sus dedos recorrerlo, acariciarlo despacio, desde arriba, luego bajando hasta llegar al final del camino donde se mojó los dedos con delicia, después los metió en mi interior, moviéndolos rítmicamente, despacio muy despacio y suave, luego con más fuerza y brusquedad, yo sentí que no podía contener mi voz por más tiempo, sin ya quererlo me entregué por completo al placer que me ofrecía, gritando lo más bajo que pude y fui consciente en aquellos momentos.

Sacó sus dedos y se los lamió con gusto, me sonrió siniestramente, ansioso por continuar, lo besó, y después sentí como su lengua lo recorría con velocidad, arrancándome gritos de puro placer, le vi disfrutar, jugar conmigo como una mera muñeca pero yo disfrutaba muchísimo más de aquello, mi cuerpo ardía en extremo pero ahora era yo la que ansiaba devorar su cuerpo.

Me levanté y me puse sobre él, acaricié su cuerpo con mi mano, desde el rostro hasta su propio sexo y lo así con mi mano derecha, noté su dureza, su calor intenso, su palpitar, él también ardía de deseo, se lo acaricié con mi mano y luego cerré mis dedos en torno a él, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, despacio y después deprisa, le oí gemir, sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, los apretaba, disfrutaba con aquello, continué un rato hasta que le oí levemente y en susurros decir que parara con urgencia, le dejé unos segundos de descanso en los que acomodé mi cuerpo en el suelo, con mi mano lo introduje en mi boca y continué devorando lo que ahora se había convertido en mío, aquella sensación me excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba pero continué lamiendo y jugando con él largo rato, luego me obligó a levantarme y ponerme a cuatro patas, me sentí bastante avergonzada con aquella postura tan extraña, pero cuando lo sentí dentro mío con violencia, la mente se me nubló, no pude pensar en otra cosa que en sus movimientos lentos y pausados, agarrando mi cintura con ambas manos, moviendo mi cuerpo, manejándome a placer.

Aquello duró bastante tiempo, creí no poder aguantar más, ya casi estaba en el límite, mis gemidos se volvían más fuertes, más violentos, cargados de mucha excitación, colocó mi cuerpo contra el suelo, poniéndose él sobre mí, abriéndome las piernas de nuevo pero ahora con fuerza, volvió a entrar, pero ahora fue más rápido, más violento, ambos gemimos, casi gritamos al unísono, él se apretó contra mi cuello cuando estaba apunto de acabar, oí sus gemidos finales, rápidos, desesperados, y se mezclaron con los míos cuando noté aquella sensación de clímax, del lugar de no retorno, grité con fuerza y clavé mis uñas contra su espalda, con más fuerza con cada grito que liberaban mis labios, casi pude notar la sangre corriéndole, pero mi cuerpo estaba desatado, fuera de sí, y noté como alzaba mi cara para ver mi rostro en el final de todo, observar mis ojos cerrarse con fuerza, mis labios separados y mis últimos gemidos, como mi torso se alzó al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, buscando ese último hálito de placer hasta quedar completamente exhausto y relajado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Salí del baño ni bien ambos nos vestimos, no le dije nada, estaba contrariada, yo no era de hacer esas cosas pero con él, con Atreyu toda mi fortaleza se disolvía con una sola mirada…

Todavía temblando trate de alejarme…

-Noli ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –me preguntó mirándome con sus ojitos traviesos.

-¡Claro! -sólo atiné a decir.

-¿Mañana a esta hora, en el baño de Myrtle?

Le sonreí mientras le afirmaba con la cabeza incapaz de emitir sonidos, y sin más me eché a correr…

Tenía que ir a mi sala común lo sabía, pero la emoción de lo vivido y el saber que en 24 hs todo se iba a repetir hacía que mi mente volara a una altura tal que no me dí cuenta que alguien me observaba…

-¿De donde vienes tan… tan… excitada? –me preguntó Malfoy mientras me acorralaba contra una pared y me tapaba la boca con su mano.

Me soltó para que le respondiera pero lejos de hacerlo lo insulté.

-¡Muérete Malfoy! ¿Qué te importa de donde yo vengo?

Iba a gritar, se había pasado el tiempo volando mientras estuve con Atreyu y caía en cuanta que ya tendría que estar en mi sala común, ya que era de noche y nos habíamos perdido la cena… En cuanto hice el intento de pedir ayuda, Malfoy empezó a besarme tapando así mi boca, no entendía que pasaba, no entendía el porque, pero el rubio parecía enfurecido queriendo extraer todo mi aliento…

-Hueles a sexo, maldita perra –me susurró en el oído, se había dado cuenta… ¿Draco Malfoy se había dado cuenta que yo?...

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Suéltame! –grité furiosa.

El rubio me arrastró hasta un salón vacío y ahí luego de echar miles de hechizos, contra los ruidos y selladores de puerta empezó a sacarme la ropa.

Al principio me resistí, no quería que sus sucias manos tocaran mi cuerpo que había sido acariciado por las manos de Atreyu, pero Malfoy era muy hábil con sus caricias o yo era una perra en celo ya que en vez de rechazarlo empecé a sucumbir en sus encantos…

Me acostó sobre una alfombra que había en la sala, y se montó sobre mí dejándome totalmente atrapada con su cuerpo…

-Perra, Noli Potter, eres una perra, que acabas de follar, ¡Mira! –dijo metiendo uno de sus dedos en mi vagina, y mostrándome el semen que había recogido- seguro que es del imbécil con el que te has revolcado.

Miré su dedo con ese líquido blanquecino derramándose por su mano y me puse roja de vergüenza, el idiota se echó a reír…

-Eres una puta, pero así me gustas más –dijo y me sonrió.

Mi mente se nubló, y no me importó que me dijera barbaridades, es decir, escuchar esos insultos de su boca me excitaba aún más, si eso era posible, le sonreí y lo empecé a desvestir.

Tuvimos sexo hasta la media noche, dónde ambos nos vestimos para ir a nuestras salas a dormir…

-Noli ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –me preguntó mirándome seductoramente.

-¡Claro! -sólo atiné a decir.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?

-¡Por supuesto! –dije y me fui, pensando que activamente emocionantes iban a ser mis noches a partir de ese día…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sentí que una mano fuerte me zamarreaba, para luego tomarme por ambos hombros y seguir con la tarea…

-¡Noli! ¡Noli! –Sentía gritar –Noli ¿Estás enferma? ¿Qué te pasa?

Me sentía caliente, muy caliente, al decir verdad estaba todavía excitada y muy a mi pesar tuve que abrir mis ojos y me ví frente al lago con sus cristalinas aguas. Siempre me sentaba allí a pensar, pero la mayoría de las veces no eran pensamientos, eran sueños, sí sueño despierta, ya que el cerrar los ojos solo sirve para visualizar mi visión, y hoy había soñado con ellos…

-¿Qué te pasa Noli estás colorada y muy sudada? Vamos a la enfermería de Hogwarts, tal vez tienes temperatura.

Miré a Ginny, esa pelirroja se había convertido en mi única amiga, al principio no le llevaba el apunte ya que pensaba que solo se acercaba a mí solo por interés, es que la muy mensa no podía disimular interés amoroso y obsesivo por mi primo Harry, pero con el paso del tiempo entendí que a parte de calentarse con Harry, ella era una buena amiga…

-Estoy bien Ginny, no te preocupes.

-Pero mujer, parecías una estatua, juro que me asustaste.

-Estaba soñando, Ginny, soñando despierta y tú interrumpiste…

En cuanto comencé la frase supe que había sido un error, los ojos de Ginny mostraron un pícaro brillo…

-¡Con razón estabas tan colorada! ¿Tuviste sueños sexuales, eróticos? Lo que nosotras llamamos sueños mojados, ¡Ya mismo me dices con quien!

Me puse tan nerviosa que lo embarré peor…

-Con quienes, mejor dicho.

-¡Un trío! ¿Estabas soñando despierta que tenías sexo con dos chicos?

-No Ginny, ¡No!...

Pero no pude terminar la frase, ya que sin darme cuenta uno de mis tormentos tomó la palabra…

-Seguramente, uno de los afortunados era yo ¿No es cierto, Noli?

Miré furiosa a Ginny, ¿Por qué estaba en esa situación? Sin duda era culpa de la pelirroja y sus alaridos.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –dije no tan enérgicamente como hubiera querido, es que al mirarlo a los ojos, recordé cuando en mi pesadilla estaba bajo su cuerpo sudado, y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Ginny sonrió y al ver a lo lejos salir a Harry detrás de Hermione, la muy desgraciada salió corriendo tras él, dejándome en el lago sola con Malfoy.

Parecía idiota, las piernas no me respondían, es que mi sueño –pesadilla como quieran llamarla, rondaba en mi cabeza, y sentía que el rubio lo sabía. Colorada como un tomate sin poder articular palabra alguna, quise evadir la situación tratando de escapar, huir lo más rápido que dieran mis piernas.

-No te me escapas, Noli, quiero que me cuentes sobre ese trío, ¿Con quien compartimos la cama? –Preguntó el condenado, seguro de lo que decía.

Otra vez no pude evitar decir la verdad. –Atreyu.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Draco Malfoy POV

Atreyu, maldito Atreyu… Noli me gustaba mucho y desde hacía tiempo venía tratando de conquistarla. No es que me cueste mucho conquistar a una chica, pero con Noli todo era distinto, siempre, bueno al decir verdad desde que había desarrollado, antes era el patito feo, como estaba diciendo siempre había sido tan tímida que nunca pensé oír lo que mis oídos habían escuchado de su boca, y tenía que ser con ese imbécil de Atreyu…-pensé.

-Vamos Noli, ¿Cuéntanos del trío? –Le espeté –estamos muy interesados en saber…

-¡¿Estamos muy interesados?! ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¿Tú y quienes más? –burló.

-Escucha nena, éste fic está siendo leído por un montón de niñas pervertidas, tanto a ellas como yo, ¡Queremos saber del trío!

-¡Pues lo siento, no hubo trío!

-¿No? -dije desilusionado.

-No pues, y si tu grupete de lectoras, hubieran leído bien, sabrían que primero estuve con Atreyu y luego contigo –afirmó y al minuto se puso muy roja, adorablemente roja… -en mi sueño... claro –agrego.

-¡Primero con ese infeliz! –grité con furia.

Odiaba a Atreyu era un hecho, Noli se alzo de hombros y me ignoró.

Pues mi querida Noli, será al revés de tu sueño porque el primero seré yo –dije y la arrinconé contra un árbol, pude sentirla temblar y eso me excitó más, comencé a besar su largo cuello, mientras le desabrochaba la blusa, Noli al principio parecía petrificada, pero al tiempo reaccionó, ¡Y que reacción! Su movediza lengua recorría el interior de mi boca, parecía una experta ¡Era una experta! Si no supiera que se trataba de Noli Potter hubiera jurado que no era ella, estaba excitada, muy excitada y eso me llenaba de orgullo, nada mejor para un Malfoy que su chica de turno vibre por él.

La seguía besando, la acosté sobre la hierva, no me importaba estar al aire libre, no me importaba que cualquiera pudiera vernos, totalmente excitado e inconciente de mis actos empecé a levantarle la pollera y a desabrocharme los pantalones… la cordura asomó…

-¡No, Malfoy pueden vernos! ¿Estás loco?.

-No me importa –afirmé.

-A mi sí soy una …

-¿Zorra?

Pude ver su mirada ofendida, dolida, desilusionada yo y mi sinceridad ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo? Ella casi llorando se levantó y acomodó sus ropas.

-Olvídate de esto, Malfoy. Yo haré todo lo posible por olvidarme –me dijo y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

-Tú olvídate de Atreyu –le grité.

Ella se dio vuelta y me miró con desprecio, no me importó ya me suplicaría, pero lo que vi me enfureció…

Al parecer la tonta estaba llorando y pude ver como alguien iba hacia ella y la abrazaba mientras la acompañaba hacia la entrada del castillo, y ese alguien era él, el imbécil, el mal nacido, el sangre pura Griffindoriano, mi enemigo personal a partir de ese día: Atreyu.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Qué había pasado con mi vida, me sentía la peor, mis hormonas estaban acabando conmigo y principalmente con mi reputación, Malfoy pensaba que era una cualquiera ¡No permitiría que Atreyu pensara lo mismo!

Comencé a llorar y ahí lo vi, mi Atreyu venía cual caballero andante a socorrerme.

-¿Por qué lloras Noli?

-Es que yo… no, yo…

El muchacho miró hacia donde yo había venido y pude ver como Malfoy le hacía una mueca burlona.

-¿¡Te está molestando ese Slytherim!?

-Malfoy solo me fastidia -dije queriendo no darle importancia al asunto tomé al muchacho de la mano y lo jalé lejos de ahí, no iba a permitir que se peleara con el rubio, claro que estaba segura que mi Atreyu ganaría la contienda, pero no iba a arriesgarlo, después de todo Draco Malfoy era famoso por sus duelos, y no quería que se vengara lastimando de alguna traidora manera Slytherim a mi adorado Graiffindor…

El chico me sonrió y pude sentir mi cuerpo convulsionar, nada no debía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en mis sueños, menos justo en las partes donde disfrutaba con ellos de sexo.

-Noli tengo que hablar contigo, quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí.

Me quedé estática, no podía pensar que fuera a decirme él, mi corazón latía a mil, tenía esperanzas que se declarara, tragué en seco y le dije:

-Podemos hablar ahora mismo, no tengo ninguna clase, así que soy toda oídos –burlé.

-Se trata de ti, de nosotros.

Mi corazón parecía explotar, se iba a declarar, por fin iba a poder llevar a la práctica todos mis deseos ocultos, él se me iba a declarar –pensé emocionada.

-Linda, lo que te quiero decir es muy importante para mí.

Iba a desfallecer, si no me lo decía de una buena vez.

-Necesito, tu ayuda Noli, te necesito.

-Dime lo que sea –lo apuré.

-Estoy enamorado como un loco, es el amor de mi vida.

Lo miré atónita.

-Es un favor muy grande el que te pido, necesito que me ayudes con mi amor, necesito poder salir con ella con Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Draco Malfoy POV

Unos días después…

Algo andaba muy mal para mi querida Noli y muy bien para mí, como dijo alguna vez el viejo loco de Dumbledore, todo secreto en Hogwarts es difundido rápidamente entre el alumnado, y no es por fanfarronear, pero los Slytherim somos los primeros en enterarnos de todo. Había llegado a mis oídos que mi gatita estaba tristona, muy tristona, y como a mí me gusta provocarla, iba a alegrarle la tarde. Resulta ser que el infeliz de Atreyu, babeaba por la sangre sucia Granger, eso dejaba a mi gatita sola y abandonada para mi conveniencia.

Salí de la sala común y me dirigí hacia el campo de Quidditch, en unos minutos iba a empezar la competencia más esperada por todos Slytherim & Gryffindor, y como es sabido por todos, tanto Atreyu como yo ambos buscadores, nos la teníamos jurada.

Iba caminando altivo como siempre con mi cabellera al viento cuando la ví, mi gatita caminaba sola rumbo al estadio, corrí tras ella y la arrinconé contra una de las columnas del estadio…

-¿Suéltame? ¿Qué haces Malfoy? –gritó.

Me dio un ataque de risa juro que soy un tipo que ríe poco, pero no pude contenerme, la sentía impotente y nada me daba más felicidad que ver a Noli Potter, la arrogante Noli desechada como trasto viejo y además teniendo que actuar de celestina. (casamentera)

-Dime Noli viniste a alentar a tu Atreyu. –dije ni bien pude contenerme.

La chica me lanzó una mirada de odio. –No, no vine a alentarlo a él.

-¿Entonces me alentarás a mi?

-¡Tal vez, lo haga, solo si ganas! –dijo provocándome.

Hundí mi cara en su cuello y lo empocé a besar con locura…-ganaré Noli, juro que ganaré.

Pude ver como ella me lanzó una sonrisa socarrona y aproveché.

-Cuando le gane a él, quiero mi recompensa ¿Serás una gatita buena y me la darás?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

-Te quiero a ti, quiero a tu cuerpo, todo para mí.

Pude verla vacilar, pero su despecho pudo más.

-De acuerdo Malfoy, solo si ganas –dijo.

-Luego del partido, cuando le gane a él te espero en la sala de los menesteres ¿sabes cual es? –afirmé.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Noli Potter POV

Cuando llegué al estadio lo primero que ví fue a Hermione y a Ginny en primera fila sentadas esperando el comienzo del partido. Fui hasta dónde estaban quería que Atreyu me viera cerca de la fastidiosa de Granger y creyera que lo estaba ayudando, por supuesto haría todo lo contrario.

Tal vez si le insistía con la apariencia de Weasley ella volvería a interesarse por el pelirrojo, todos sabíamos que era su debilidad, pero como parecía estar muerto por Lavander, la castaña había decidido cambiar de candidato. No sería Atreyu ¡Claro que no!

El partido comenzó y al decir verdad estaba bastante parejo, los resultados sacaban chispas, siempre por 10 puntos de diferencia, hacia un lado o hacia el otro.

Podía ver a mi Atreyu dedicarnos jugadas, a las tres pero yo sabía en mi fuero íntimo que eran para ella, y eso me ponía furiosa. Decidida a vengarme comencé a ponerle atención a Malfoy, en reiteradas ocasiones el rubio me había dedicado una de sus jugadas, y yo respondí secamente, ya no lo haría más, ahora era yo quien lo victoreaba.

-¿Qué haces Noli? ¡Es Malfoy! ¿Acaso alientas al enemigo? –dijo Ginny sin poder creer mi actitud.

-Eso hago precisamente Gin, es que tú tienes a mi primito, Granger, parece no decidirse entre el buen partido de tu hermano o mi amigo Atreyu, y yo a mi me queda Malfoy –deje relamiéndome.

-No pensarás salir con él –dijo una horrorizada Granger.

-Sí es exacto lo que pienso hacer, es más para el final del partido tengo una cita con el rubio –afirmé. Quería que todo el mundo se enterara de mi cita. Quería que Atreyu se enterara de mi cita.

-Malfoy atrapa la snitch. –dijo la voz del estadio. Me levanté y empocé a aplaudir como una loca, fui literalmente expulsada de las gradas gryffindorianas pero no me importó, Atreyu me miraba confundido, al decir verdad, fue la única forma en que él reparara en mí.

Malfoy voló con su escoba hacia donde estaba y me fui volando con él dejando a todos con la boca abierta, sabía lo que venía, tenía que cumplirle al rubio. Me había hecho la viva y ahora tenía que responder y ésta vez no era un sueño –pensé.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

POV Draco Malfoy.

Ella estaba allí aplaudiéndome, mi gatita, me victoreaba, yo sabía que en el fondo solo buscaba acaparar la mirada del idiota de Atreyu pero no sería Malfoy si no me aprovechaba de eso.

Salí decidido a atrapar la snich y gracias a Merlín en unos pocos minutos de juego la escurridiza pelotita estaba en mis garras, como en mis garras estaría ella, Noli.

Una vez triunfador volé hacia mi doncella y me la llevé en mi escoba, sabía que a Noli le encantaba volar así que decidí hacer un paseo sobre el lago, ella se aferraba a mi, yo sentado detrás de ella le murmuraba cosas en el oído, pronto supe que ella no daba más la tenía donde quería, sus estremecimientos lo confirmaban así que decidí ir a la cabaña de los Malfoy, una que teníamos para ciertos momentos justo en el centro del bosque prohibido…

-Llegamos –dije una vez pisado tierra firme.

-¿Dónde estamos Malfoy?

-Tranquila es mi cabaña, aquí seremos felices sin interrupciones –ella me miró y tragó seco. Me reí, nunca la había visto tan asustada.

Entramos y le ofrecí un poco de wisky de fuego, siempre teníamos bebidas fuertes para éstas ocasiones, y digo teníamos porque la cabaña era asiduamente visitada por Nott, Zabini y sus novias.

Tomó un trago, le exigí que terminara con el vaso, y una vez hecho el efecto deseado la empecé a besar, sabía que su mente a esa altura estaba nublada, ya que el Wisky no iba a dejarla pensar, y que tampoco se plantearía nuestro accionar, así que la arrinconé en la cama y empecé a desvestirla.

Noli Potter POV

Bajamos en medio del bosque prohibido, cerca había una cabaña, en cuanto entramos Draco me dio un vaso lleno de wisky de fuego, al principio no quería tomarlo pero él me convenció que lo hiciera, el alcohol me ayudó a desinhibirme, y pude disfrutar de las caricias de Draco, me acostó en la cama y nos desvestimos, me daba miles de besos y mi cuerpo convulsionaba, tanto que hasta estuve a punto de rogarle que lo hiciera, que me hiciera suya.

Tuvo cordura ya que antes de poseerme lanzó un hechizo anticonceptivo. Todo era perfecto, todo era soñado y yo, Noli Potter la mujer más feliz del mundo…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 el final.

Draco Malfoy POV

Luego de amarnos durante más de una hora, decidimos que era tiempo de volver a Hogwarts ya que habíamos desaparecido sin decirles nada a nuestros amigos, al llegar estaban todos revolucionados buscándonos, y al primero que vemos es a Atreyu.

Le pasamos sin decirle nada de la mano y creo que él se dio cuenta ya que no le reprochó a Noli, nos justificamos ante nuestros amigos y cada uno se fue a su sala, siempre con la promesa de repetir lo acontecido, y así lo hicimos, todos los viernes a última hora nos encontrábamos y nos íbamos a la cabaña a pasar una hora de lujuria, Noli me asombraba siempre, era muy apasionada y yo no me quedaba atrás. Fue el mejor año de Hogwarts ya que encontré al amor de mi vida…

Noli Potter POV

Durante el último curso todos los viernes nos escapábamos con Malfoy para tener una hora de sexo, Draco fue y es el mejor amante del mundo y mi corazón y mi cabeza pronto olvidaron a Atreyu, le juré a mi amor no pensar más en él y así lo hice, hoy en día hasta me resulta raro que alguna vez hubiera soñado con él…

Draco es todo lo que unas mujer puede soñar, y yo soy feliz con él ya que somos un equipo, nos llevamos de maravillas sobre todo en la cama porque auque no lo quisiéramos advertir tanto él como yo hacemos "todo por sexo ¿no?"

Epílogo:

Tengo que contarles que fuimos muy felices, ahora que somos viejitos tanto Draco como Yo, recordamos con cariño aquellas escapadas que nos dábamos donde la lujuria nos ganaba, tengo que contarles que tuvimos un hijo Varón Scorpius y que Atreyu se casó con Hermione y tuvieron don niños, una mujercita Rose y un varoncito Hugo.

Y que si quieren un consejo, lo primero es la familia aunque hallamos hecho las cosas todo por sexo ¿no?

FIN


End file.
